The End is Near
by TheButterflyLives
Summary: As the Fork Art class goes on a feild trip, they come across the most unlikely occurrence to happen in their lifetime. I do not own twilight. Contains violence and zombies.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Just a Normal Day

The bus crawled to a stop on the interstate as the students gave a sigh of inpatients. We were currently on the second hour of a one hour trip to the Art Museum in Denver. The traffic had been extremely slow since the bus had merged onto I-25. Every vehicle was close to the bumper of the car in front of them. Horns sounded in anger while some passengers exited their vehicles to investigate the traffic jam.

Outside, past the stopped traffic, a few trees lined the road. There was no houses or towns nearby. The pastures were brown with corn and wheat that was ready to be harvested.

"Any idea what's going on?" Jessica, the brown haired cheerleader a few seats from the back asked whiling popping her bubble gum loudly. She was the gossip queen of the school. If there was a rumor, she was most likely the one that started it. She was in the popular group, even though she barely made it onto the cheer squad the year before.

"Most likely just an accident across both lanes. Nothing to worry about," Mr. Banner spoke as he stood up. He pushed his skinny glasses back up his nose as his forehead wrinkled in thought. "I'm going to step off for a few minutes and make a couple of calls and see what our options are."

"I want food," grumbled Emmett, the football player. He sat in the row across from me. He was always hungry, but since he was all muscle, it just made sense. He wasn't the smartest, but had the personality of a teddy bear. Who couldn't love him? He liked everyone, and would talk to anyone about anything, almost.

"Of course you would be. When aren't you hungry?" laughed Tyler from the back as he crossed his dark arms on the seat in front of him.

"When I'm horny!" Emmett shouted before he got smacked in the back of his head by Rosalie, his current girlfriend. "Owe, woman." He rubbed his head before turning back to Tyler.

Rosalie was the head cheerleader of Valley High School. Her long blonde hair curled slightly around her elbows. Her ice blue eyes glared towards Emmett, who ignored her. She was the type of person who looked put together and couldn't have a piece of hair out of place. But in reality, she didn't care how other looked at her. She could hold her own, and take care of herself. She didn't have the easiest home life. Her twin brother and her were left by their father at a young age, and a few years ago, their mother left, sending them enough money to pay the bills and buy food.

"How long is this going to take?" Lauren, the bleached blonde cried in expiration. It seemed as though she always had something to complain or cry about. Her rich daddy didn't help the matters. If something was wrong, he was always handing her money to solve her problem. Most of the teachers and students alike couldn't stand her.

"I just talked to one of the policemen and he is encouraging everyone to turn around if you can and seek safety. But since most people are refusing to move that means the bus is unable to go anywhere. So for now, we can either stay here, inside the bus, or travel by foot back to school," Mr. Banner spoke as he stepped back onto the bus. His voice was filled with worry.

"That doesn't tell us what's going on up ahead," stated Tyler.

"Um, yeah. Just a small, maybe historic occurrence, but nothing to worry about. We just need to figure out what we are going to do within the next few minutes," he answered quickly. He was hiding something, and everyone knew it. He eyes moved between all of us students as he took in the scene, and thinking of what the best course of action would be.

"Historical occurrence?" Edward asked, confused. He ran a hand through his bronze hair as some of it fall onto his forehead. Edward Masen, cousin of Emmett Cullen, was also on the football team. He was the one boy every girl fawned over. There had been a few instants where girls were caught pulling each other's hair over the popular guy. But Edward was different. He didn't want any of those girls who daydreamed about him. He wanted a girl that was different and kind. There had been a few times he tried to flirt with me, and of course, me being me, didn't respond to him. Not when the rumor mill would most likely try to ruin anything before it ever began. It was easier to ignore him and his attempts.

"Have you not watched the news lately?" Jasper drawled from the seat in front of me. His southern accent fell through his speech, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. His twin sister never had a problem with speaking the Colorado way, as she put it many times. Jasper's light blonde hair fell into his blue eyes, even with it being wavy.

"No. Why would I?" Edward answered with a confused look on his face as his forehead wrinkled.

"There has been rumors of an outbreak. No one is able to confirm what sort of illness it is, but something to take seriously. It started in Africa, I believe. It's headed here, to the states. My guess is that it is the reason why the traffic is stopped, and why we need to seek shelter sooner rather than later," Jasper answered lazily as he sat sideways in the seat, his back towards the window and feet straight out in front of him.

"I think that pot has messed up your brain, man," laughed Mike, the blue eyed lap dog. He was the worst out of all the guys. He always followed someone around, trying to get his way into the 'popular' group. He was a wanna be, but never got up to much. He didn't make it into any sports. He was too skinny and boney, as the coach once put it. He probably did more drugs that Jasper ever has. Sure, Jasper smoked here and there, but not on school days. He was just a laid back kind of guy.

Jasper just shrugged in response. There was no reason why anyone needed to know his business. I only knew because I had ran into in a few times in the field behind my house when I was unable to sleep late at night. Or on the weekends where I tended to explore a quiet place to read or write.

"What do you think, Bella?" Alice asked from beside me. She had her black shoulder length hair pulled back by a bright pink head band, which matched her tank top she had worn today. He angel like face brighten as she spoke to me. I has yet to figure out why she talks to me. No one really talks to me.

"Why would she know anything? She has her nose in a book all the time," Lauren laughed as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Lauren," sighed the teacher. "That's enough. It's really is not solving our situation if we can't even stay on task. What we need to do to decide on what the best action would be here. Our options are to stay here, on the bus and wait for the traffic to clear so we can get back to school, which may take the rest of the day, or we can leave on foot and find a place to stay until another bus can come pick us up."

Looking up from my book that I wasn't reading, I saw how all the students and teacher alike and looks of concern and worry on their faces. Just because I always read didn't mean I ignored what was going on around me. Looks can be deceiving. Pretending to read all the time gave me a great chance to read other people. Deciding I should tell my classmates about what we were dealing with, I launched into what my father had told me the night before.

_We had just sat down for dinner at the small round table in our kitchen. It was just my father, Charlie, and I like every night for the past three years. I still set the table for three, just in case Renee decided she would show up. My day had been long. Lauren had cornered me, again, for the clothes I chose to wear. A simple pair of jeans and a sweatshirt that had the schools Viking logo on it. I never wore the name brand stuff. Just because I may have the money, it wasn't my style. I like simple and cheap clothing._

_My father, the Police Chef, of La Salle, was a lot like myself. Quiet, passionate about the ones he cared most about, and kept to himself. So that night, when he told me what to expect, I was instantly on alert. It wasn't often he voiced his concern._

"_Where's your trip to tomorrow?" he started off._

"_The Art Museum in Denver. The entire Art class is going," I answered between bites of the hamburger I had made that night. Charlie couldn't cook to save his life._

"_Wish the school would cancel it," he mumbled. "The thing is . . . . an infection had effected a lot of cities around here. The news isn't saying anything, since the government thinks they can handle it without saying anything or alarming people. But the infection in a flesh eating disease. Those that are effected start to eat on other people, who in turn get infected if they do not die. It's traveling fast, faster than anyone predicted."_

"_Like zombies? That kind of outbreak that has been talked about in books, and movies made out of?" I asked, food long forgotten._

"_Zombies. Exactly," he stated as his brown eyes bore into my own. We looked a lot alike. Brown hair, brown eyes. I was short, while he was tall. "That's what it's like. I have no idea how fast this infecting is moving. It could be days to weeks before it gets to us, but it is headed here. Many states have already been overran with this virus. If by chance, you are in Denver and it hits, you must find shelter, and not make any sounds. Reports have all said the same thing. Noise drawls the most attention, and being spotted by the one who is infected. They are smart, but can be outsmarted if you know how. So, if you are in a populated area, get out as fast as you can. Find shelter away from big cities. Stay low, stay out of site, and stay quiet. There are a few towns around the states that have set up walls to keep the infected out, and the healthy to stay alive. I have no idea what the towns are, or where, but someone must know. If you end up in a group of people, try to work together, and keep quiet. I know a few of those girls won't shut up long enough, but they either need to learn to shut their mouths, or they can stay behind. Worry about yourself first."_

_He then gave me a small handgun to protect myself. Charlie taught me years ago how to shoot and take care of a gun. I was never a fan of them, but understood how to protect myself if the situation recalled for it. I didn't know he had bought me a gun I could fit in my purse and carry with me. He told me to take it on the day of the field trip, just in case._

"Zombies? Really?" Jessica laughed while Lauren shook her head. "There is no such thing. It's all made up. What have you been drinking?"

"It makes sense though," Jasper said, leaning his head against the window. "I believe her."

"Whatever, stoner," Tyler rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter if its zombies, or aliens, but I agree with what the Chief said. We need to get out of here and find somewhere excluded from the population until a bus can come pick us up."

"I agree. It will be the best to wait this out. I will call the school and have them send a bus to us once we get out of here and find a house we can crash in until then," Mr. Banner spoke while everyone gathered their belongings they had brought with them.

I grabbed my back pack that contained a few bottles of water and protein bars my dad stuck in there this morning, along with a sweater if it got chilly but the time we would get back to school. My iPhone was in my pocket along with my iPod. My purse, which held my gun, was already across my torso.

"Do you believe what you dad says?" Alice asked me as she slung her bag over her shoulder. "I mean, it makes sense, but at the same time, it is a little out there."

"He would know what is going on better than anyone else, since he is the Chief and would be able to hear all the reports coming in," I answered standing up.

"What way would we even start going in?" asked Emmett in thought. "We can't head west since you said to stay away from bigger cities. We should maybe got diagonally?"

"Let's start off with heading north east. It is in the direction of home at least. There may be a few smaller towns we can stop at and seek shelter if we need to," replied the teacher before stepping off the bus.

Jessica and Lauren, who were wearing matching short tank tops and miniskirts with sandals where the first off the bus. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Jasper followed. Next as Alice and myself. Behind me, I could practically fell Mike checking out my butt, while Tyler lazily walked behind.

"Run! They're coming!" shouted a man in his thirties as he ran past us. His clothes were wrinkled and had a missing shoe so his black and gray striped sock was on display. "Run!"

People followed the man, shouting the same thing along with screams from some of the frightened women. Most of the people were dressed in work clothes and clutching their hand bags and phones as they ran.

So we did what the man had shouted. We ran.

* * *

Please leave a review! I am also on facebook! link is in my profile


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters. Leave a review!

* * *

Chapter 2:

As the screams grew in volume, we ran. We ran towards the corn pasture to the right. My breath came in fast pants as I pushed myself as fast as I could. Emmett, Tyler and Edward were, of course, in the lead. Rosalie and Alice followed closely by me. Lauren and Jessica were sobbing as they came up last with Mr. Banner.

My heart was literally in my throat as adrenaline pumped through my views. At this point in time, I was glad I exercised on my own time once or twice a week. It helped to keep me in shape and to release the stress of school.

Clunk. Clunk. Clunk.

Our heavy footsteps hit the dry earth as we finally reached the other side of the corn field. Yet we did not stop. Too afraid to look back, we kept running. Seeing no shelter or help, we contained on.

Dry grassland was all to see as we passed the roads. A tree here or there that would offer little to no shade as the sun rose higher in the cloudless sky.

"Can we . . . . please take a short . . . break?" panted Lauren after twenty minutes of running. Her voice was hoarse and labored. I was surprised she even made it this far.

"Yeah, let's take a short break," wheezed Mr. Banner. "We need to regroup and figure out where we are and what to do next." He whistled towards the boys who were in front a little ways.

Once we were all stopped and had collapsed on the ground Jessica began to sob once more. Mike, who had sat next to, swung an arm over her shoulder to offer comfort. At least with her head buried against his neck, her sobs were not quite so loud.

Luckily, as few of us students were smart enough to bring some extra bottles of water today; it wouldn't last us more than the rest of the day. As we gained back our breaths and drank some of the water, I took in my surroundings.

There was no buildings close by. The corn fields were dotted there and there among the grassy fields where some cows grazed. A few bird few in the blue sky overhead.

"Now what?" Emmett questioned as he lay sprawled out on his back.

"We need to keep moving. It's not safe for us to stay put for too long." I answered as I put my water bottle back into my backpack. "We have no idea how fast they are. I'm guessing pretty fast with how the people were acting back there."

"There's nothing around here. We are safe. There's no way I am running anymore in these shoes again," Lauren whined as she pointed to her flip flops.

"I'm with Bella on this. Obviously we can't stay in one place for too long," Edward stated as he stood up. "We need to keep heading back home. Who knows what we will find there, so we need to be prepared for the worst."

"Seriously?" shouted Lauren. "I'm not moving. I'm tired and hungry."

"Then stay here. But I am headed back home. Whoever chooses to come may," I stated as I gathered my belongings. This was not the time to complain about being tired or hungry. It was about staying alive. To stay alive, we had to keep moving.

Headed towards the road that would be up ahead a ways, I left a furring Lauren. Alice hurried to catch up to me as she gave a small smile before the boys and Rosalie followed. Surprising Rosalie's hair was not perfect for once. A few strands were out of place as she had pulled it back while we were taking a break.

"So how do you know all about this?" Edward asked as he came up on my left side. His gray button shirt was unbuttoned and his white wife beater was soaked with sweat.

"My dad had articles and maps of all the back roads in Weld Country. I looked at them one day when he was at work," I stated. "He seemed to leave them laying around a lot, not caring if I found them. Or maybe he left them out of purpose." I shrugged at the end.

"So we won't be totally lost?" Jasper asked from behind me.

"No. There should be a small barn a few miles from here. One of the maps I looked at, there was marked a barn of some sort. It had safe house written across it. If I can figure out what road we are on, then I can find the barn," I responded as I swiped some sweat off of my forehead.

"How long will we be able to stay?" Alice asked.

"Three days at the most. If my dad marked it, he may be able to find us." I answered.

"Can't we just call the school? They could send a bus to pick us up," Jessica asked while she tied her hair back with a bright orange band.

"I would but I don't have service. And it is not on my top to do list," Mr. Banner answered tiredly.

"Well doesn't anyone have a phone?" Jessica yelled so we could all hear her.

"Mine is back on the bus," pouted Milk as he checked his pockets. He then gave Jessica a puppy dog look.

"I do, but there really isn't a point to call until we find out where we are for sure," Edward answered.

"I have mine, and will work anywhere around here. Once we get to the barn, I will call my dad while Edwards calls the school," I answered as we continued on.

After walking for another hour, we came upon county road 54. Grass and weeds were the only thing seen for miles around.

"If we go east to country road 15, we will find the barn. It is a little ways back from the road, but should have easy access," I stated before stepping out onto the road.

I kept my eyes out for any sign that zombies had been here. It looked like no had been this way for a few hours. By now, the sun was high in the sky. Edward kept trying to call the school, but got no answer. The phone kept going to the answering machine. His parents were not reachable either, since they were out of the country until next week.

Taking my own Samsung Galaxy phone out of my bag, I called my father at the station. I only got a busy signal. I then tried his cell phone.

"Bella," he whispered after the first ring. "Where are you?"

"Headed to the safe house on 15," I answered in relief.

"Good," he spoke. "In the back of the barn is a trap door in the floor. Go there and stay. I'll try to get out of here once the infected pass through. Who's all with you?"

"Everyone from the bus," I stated.

"Okay. I will bring the truck. If you don't see me by day three leave the next day. Love you kiddo. Got to go." The line beeped as he ended the call.

I explained what my father had said to the others. I knew he was hiding, therefore our home town had been overtaken with the infected ones. I had no idea if my dad would even make it to us.

The old red barn came into view. A few trees lined the property among the street almost hiding it from view. The red paint was beginning to fall off from age.

"So where is this trapped door again?" Milk asked annoyed.

"At the back of the barn in the floor," I answered as I grabbed the white latch when we reached it. The door squeaked as I opened it to reveal in the dusty inside. Hay covered the flooring. The loft area had a few boxes and bales of hay. A few mice squirmed across the floor as the sunlight streamed in.

I walked to the back of the barn, ignoring the molded stray as it crunched underneath my footsteps, and the smell of must. It must have been a few years since anyone had last cleaned this place. No wonder why my dad had checked this place as a safe house. No one would think to look in here, let alone be appealing to the infected. They would most likely be after human meat.

In the back of the barn, I moved some hay around as I looked for the trapped door. Once I found it, with a small hole to be able to lift it up, damp air hit my nostrils. Looking down the hole, all I could see was darkness. A metal ladder lead downward, with a battery operated lantern right beside it.

"Who's going to go first?" Alice asked from beside me as she grimaced from the smell.

"I should, I suppose. We can then take turns going down the ladder. I'm not sure if it will hold more than one person at a time," I answered as I threw my back down. It was only a few seconds afterwards that I could hear it hit the bottom of the pit.

"Shouldn't one of us guys go first to test it out? We don't need you hurt if it breaks on the way down. We kinda need you to figure out what to do here," Edwards stated as he ran his hand through his bronze hair.

"Knock yourself out," Alice spoke, grabbing the light and handing it to him eagerly. I was sure the ladder was fine; my dad would have made sure of it.

Edward winked at me before heading down the ladder gently with the lantern on his arm, which in turn caused me to blush. He carefully put one foot down after the other. Not knowing how far down it was, he took his time getting there safely.

Once at the bottom, about six feet from above, he shouted "It's sturdy. Next!"

I deiced to go next. Slowly I lowered myself down the ladder into the storm shelter like area. The metal was cool, but was good enough for me, and the others, to make it down safely. It felt like it could hold more than one at a time if needed, but we didn't need to chance it at this time.

Edward was waiting at the bottom, a little ways away from the ladder so I wouldn't end up kicking him in the face.

The air was musty, but bearable once we would get used to it. The temperature was chilly but felt nice compared to the heat that was outside.

"Thanks," I muttered as he helped me to keep steady as I reached the bottom. "Have you looked for a light switch down here?"

"Not yet. Wanted to make sure you got down okay," he answered while shining the light along the wall next to him and the ladder.

I grabbed my backpack as he found the light switch. Dull light exploded among the small room we had entered. The flooring was cement dusted with some stray that fell as our classmates made their way down. Florissant lights flickered towards the left as the walk way towards what I was guessing to be the storage room.

"Any idea we will find down here?" Tyler asked as he swung an arm around my shoulders, which caused Edward to glare at us.

"Some food, water, and sleeping supplies. The basic necessities," I answered as I led the way down the lit hallway. "My dad would be sure to have enough supplies to last at least fifty people for a month down here."

"Makes sense," Alice replied as she skipped past Jessica and Lauren as they whispered to one another. "But I'm guessing no showers?"

"Most likely not. But possible toilets? Truthfully, other than food and water and sleeping stuff, I'm not sure what else there will be," I spoke, stepping away from Tyler as we reached a metal door.

Pushing the door open, a light automatically turned on. The door was heavy metal, and would be hard to get past if it was locked. The light was brighter than the one in the hall. My guess was that the sun was what powered it. There were sleeping bunks towards the left side a little ways off. Each bunk bed had a blanket and pillow folded military style. It was far enough away from the door that it wouldn't be the first thing to be noticed if someone unwelcomed came down. Towards the middle, stood a couple different tables. Beyond that stood the kitchen counters. Between the kitchen and sleeping area was a door marked bathroom. On the left, stood rows of canned and boxed food along with stacks of water. There would be enough to last us while we were here and to be able to take some with us. I didn't doubt that there would be some back backs for us to pack with supplies when we would need to leave in a few days.

"I'm checking the bathroom out," snapped Lauren as she dragged Jessica behind her.

"Does it matter what bed we pick?" Rosalie asked as she made her way over to them.

"No, I don't care. Just pick one," I answered, putting my own belongings on a bed in the middle, hoping no one was too bad of a snorer.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters. Leave a review! I am now on Facebook. Link is in my profile.

* * *

Chapter 3

After exploring the shelter and making some food out of the pre-made dehydrated food that was on the shelf, we all decided to rest some. Between Edward, Jasper and myself, we felt like we needed to have at least two people on watch post for the infected. We would be safe here, since we could lock ourselves in, but we didn't need to take the chance. We also needed to keep an ear out for when my father would show up. Edward and I would take the first two hours. Jessica and Lauren both flat out refused to take a shift. They didn't think it was their responsibility to help out. Emmett and Mike both tried to make them see our point of view, but it ended up with Emmett wanting to punch Lauren in the face, and Jessica a sobbing mess in the corner.

Currently, Edward and I were sitting at the bottom of the ladder, keeping an ear out for any noises other than the crickets and other nightly bugs and animals that may happen to roam past. We could hear the snores of Emmett and Tyler out here, but other than that, it seemed to be as quiet as any other night would be so far. There was no wind, so even the trees were almost quiet.

"How long do you think the evil twins will last out here?" Edward asked all of a sudden. He had showered in the small bathroom, which we were all happy to find. We had taken short turns to wash up. I also found some simple pants and brown t-shirts for everyone. My dad really thought of everything.

"Not long. Truthfully, I am surprised they lasted this long. All they seem to do is whine about everything," I replied, pulling my damp hair to one side.

"Not all of us are brought up to be prepared for the end of the world," Edward sighed. "I don't even know where my parents are for sure. But thanks to my dad, I do have some knowledge of how to defend myself in these cases."

"I'm sorry," I replied, looking at my lap as I sat against the stone wall. I could understand where he was coming from. I didn't know where my own mother was, even though I didn't want to know. She had left years ago, not looking back once.

"It's okay. They have always been more of the type to want to travel instead of being actual parents. I should be used to it, but it seems to always sting more each time," he sighed, running a hand through his hair, causing it to stand up more. After a pause, he continued on. "Sorry. I'm just . . . . tired of the ways things are, and now it won't even really matter in the end."

"I understand, Edward. I really do. Not many people know, but my own mother up and left one night while my dad was working and I was at a friend's house. She hasn't been heard from since. I have no idea where she went, or why. I know I should worry about her, but in reality, I resent her for leaving me when I needed her the most," I replied, laying a hand on top of Edwards who had laid his own hand on his bent knee.

"Guess no family is perfect, huh?" Edward grimaced.

"My mom is a lesbian, but still refuses to get a divorce, since she thinks I don't know about her lifestyle," Alice spoke as she walked up next to us and plopped herself next to me. "Jasper's dad is gay, Jessica's mom is having an affair with Lauren's dad, so they could be half-sisters, depending on how long that had been going on for. Tyler is adopted, but his birth parents want him back, while he wants nothing to do with them. Lillian is a whore and has been with almost every football player in the school."

"How do you know all this, and shouldn't you be sleeping?" Edward laughed awkwardly.

"Just because I may be a little crazy and hyper, doesn't mean I don't have times where I am quiet and observant. Plus I tend to know things," Alice shrugged. "And I couldn't sleep. Between the snoring and the girls crying in their sleep, I decided to come give you two some company."

"What if you had happened to find us doing inappropriate things?" Edward winked.

"Like what? Making out? Having sex?" Alice asked with a glint in her eyes. " Well for one, Bella isn't that type of girl to do that with anyone, let alone someone has hot as you."

"Alice!" I hissed as blood rushed to my checks. Edward chuckled beside me.

"Glad someone here is truthful. Now if the others in there that are about to drive me nuts would not be so out spoken would be nice. Just yesterday they had both declared that I was the one that would marry both of them. And the thought of being with just one of them, or even both, is just gross," Edwards shuddered.

"Ewe!" Alice snorted. "So, any news on when your dad may show up?" Alice asked, turning to me as she stretched her legs out in front of her.

"No. He could be here tonight, or right before we leave. I haven't heard from him since that one phone call this afternoon," I answered.

"What if you tried calling him again?" Edward asked.

What would happened if I did call? Would my father be in danger if they could hear his phone ringing? Or would his voice be heard first when he answered? I couldn't risk his life just to ask one simple question. I was sure he would call if he needed to tell us something.

"I would, but if he is hiding, then he can't really make any noise. And I am not sure how smart these zombies are. They can have super hearing maybe. My dad did say to stay quiet if we encountered any," I answered.

"We can't risk his life. We need him to be able to know where to go next. And what to do," Alice agreed with me. "Any idea where to go if he doesn't show up? We need a plan on what to do just in case."

"I am not entirely sure. I know there are a few towns that were prepared for this to happen. They had metal fences up where no infected person could possibly get through. A few places have underground towns that will be ready for people too. But I really have no idea where they are, let alone if they are for sure there. It's all just rumors. Maybe if we go towards Texas. The infected seem to be coming from the north and west mostly, and going towards the east. Maybe going south will be the best choice?" I replied. I wasn't even sure if I knew what I was talking about, but we did need a plan. How could we survive on our own if we were unable to get to a safe protected town?

"Let's hope your dad will call at least. Then we can decided on where to go after that. I don't know if any direction in particular will be safe to travel," Alice sighed. "But at least we are able to charge the cell phones we have down here. I am so glad your dad was able to think about everything."

"Me too," I yawned.

"How about you go get some rest. I can take over for now," Alice said, eyeing me.

I was tired, but could I really sleep? My mind was going crazy of all the possible outcomes. Would we survive this? Would we find help?

"Go on, Bella. At least try. Alice and I got this. If we need anything, we will get you," Edward said, patting my leg. His green eyes held concern as he took me in.

"Okay," I agreed as I slowly pushed myself up and grabbing my cell from beside me that I had laid down earlier incase my father called. "Thanks."

As soon as I was to a lower empty bunk, I collapsed on top of the bed and sighed gently. Emmett's snoring was even louder in here. The pipes and water heater made noise as everything began to settle. The bunk wasn't all that comfy, but it was better than the cold cement floor. I knew that Rosalie was right above me.

I must have fallen asleep sometime during all my thinking, for the next thing I know, I was being awakened by my phone ringing. It echoed across the room. I snatched it from the end of the bed and Jessica mumbled something about shutting the noise off.

"'Ello," I mumbled sleepily as I saw it was my dad calling.

"Hey kiddo. Sorry to wake you. Figure I would let you know I will be there in about ten minutes. I hope to lose the infected, since the city's still covered in them," he replied.

"Okay," I replied. "Do you want me to wake everyone up?"

"No. Let them sleep for now. When the sun come up, we will pack everything we can. I was able to take the truck with the sleeper on it from the neighbors. They won't even know about it, since they were infected," he answered. "We will need to get all the weapons, ammo, food and water we can. And some other odds and ins from the shelter. I have a few towns in mind that may be able to offer us shelter until the government can get this taken care of."

"Okay. How far behind do you think the infected are?" I asked, headed out of the bunk room towards the main entrance.

"About half an hour or so. I will let you all know what I know when I get there," he spoke. "See you in a few minutes kiddo."

"Okay. Bye." I hung up as Edward stood to meet me. Emmett and Alice also stood as I neared.

"My dad is on the way. He will be here in about five to ten minutes. We will stay through the night here, but come morning we will pack up and leave," I spoke.

"Will he have enough room for all of us?" Emmett asked, rubbing his eyes.

"He should. It will be a tight fit, but we can make it work. I hope everyone can get along without fighting and arguing. I'm pretty sure my dad won't put up with any of that, so …." I answered.

"Will we still keep watch?" Edward asked sleepily.

"I am not sure. We may. Or we may just shut and lock the door. It may be better to lock the door since the infected may be following my dad out here. He said the town is covered in them," I replied.

"Alight," Edward nodded.

In the distance, we could hear the engine of the truck my dad was driving. It wasn't as loud as I expected it to be, so hopefully the infected would be less likely to follow him way out here. By the time it got louder, the truck was stopped. We heard the door close gently before heavy footsteps neared us.

"Hey kids," my dad greeted once he made it down the ladder. "I parked the truck in the barn, so it won't be seen easily. If there are other people walking around looking for transportation, it doesn't need to be stolen." He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and his regular work jeans. I guess there wasn't a point to wear his uniform shirt for now. His brown hair was disarray, and his brown eyes held hope and loss at the same time.

"Any hope of other survivors in town?" Edward asked as we began our way towards the table area. Dad has his arm around my shoulders in a silent support of relief. He was not a man of emotion. We had shut the door at the top of the ladder, along with the metal door, just to be safe.

"No. The infected moved fast. We didn't have time to prepare for it. It went from person to person in a matter of minutes. The elderly didn't survive at all, and neither did most of the children. The people who were sick were infected the fastest. They were able to get it from just a simple blood drop. The others took about ten to twenty minutes," my dad answered. We were now all seated down around the table. Jasper, Rosalie and Tyler had joined us, woken by the voices.

"How is it transferred?" Rosalie asked, leaning against Emmett's side. Her bright blue eyes were rimed red.

"Biting and blood. If someone were to happen to have a wound of any kind and the infected blood was to meet the non-infected, they would turn. Not all people are able to survive the transformation. And a few people are the lucky ones who cannot be infected at all," dad answered simply.

"Any idea who is safe? Is there a cure? Vaccination to prevent it?" Alice spoke up from beside me.

"Not entirely sure. I know I am safe, but it doesn't mean they won't try to come after me. Right now, in town at least, with not any human bodies to munch on, they are going after mice, rats, any animal really. They want blood. There has to be a vaccination, but only certain towns have one. And there is probably not enough to go around to everyone right now," dad replied.

"So where will we go after we leave here?" I asked as I laid my hand on the brown square table.

"We will head south. There is a town in Oklahoma that should be boarded off from the infected. We will have to take the long way there, but it should at least offer us shelter for some time," he replied. "Some of the infected are faster and stronger than the others. It all depends on how the virus effects the person. I stayed out of sight of them, although they seem to not have any eye sight. I didn't want to risk it. But what I did see what how some of them were able to sense where things were, and how they were able to hear every little noise."

"So for now, let's all rest. We have a lot of work to get done tomorrow morning before we can head to Boise City. Come morning we will pack up everything we may need, then hit the road," he replied after a pause.

With that, we all split up. Everyone went back to their bunks expect for my father and myself. I had a few questions, and I hoped for answers.

"You should get some sleep, Bella," he stated before I started in.

"Yeah, I know. But what will happen if we can't make it out of here?" I answered.

"Don't worry about it. We will. The infected will go to the bigger cities and towns before trying to hit the small places in the country. We need to worry more about other people trying to steal our things than the zombies at the moment," he replied sleepily. "Right now, all you need to worry about it getting some sleep. You have done well today. I am proud of you."


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own twilight. **

**Thank you all for each review! **

Chapter 4

It was hectic as we all prepared to leave the shelter beneath the barn the next morning. My father had gathered us all around the long brown metal table while we ate breakfast to give us orders on who would collect certain supplies. He wanted us gone from here before midday. We couldn't stay for too long in case the infected reached us before we were able to leave. Emmett also had brought up the thought of people trying to take our supplies, and our vehicle if we were found before we hit the road.

Currently, Edward and Jasper were getting all the ammo, Alice and myself were getting extra clothing and blankets. Jessica, Rosalie and Tyler were getting food and water. Mike and Jasper were packing the supplies in the truck at neatly as they could. Lauren sat at the table, refusing to lift a finger to help any of us. My father and Mr. Banner were figuring out the best path to take to Boise City.

"Who here knows how to handle a gun?" my dad asked after looking over the plans once more. He looked as if he had aged five years over night.

"Emmett and I do," Edward answered as he put down a box of handguns.

"Good. That will make four of us. Alice?" my dad replied, digging through the box and checking each gun to see if it was loaded.

"No, Charlie. I haven't ever touched one," she answered, steeping up next to Jasper. She was makeup-less, like the rest of us girls. But who really needed makeup in times like this?

"Didn't think so," dad mumbled. "Those of you that do know how to handle a gun, I will be giving you one for safety purposes. I have no idea what we will encounter out there, but we need to be prepared for anything." He then handed Emmett, Jasper, Edward and myself a hand gun. I checked the safety before putting it between my pants and back.

"Why can't we have one," Lauren whined from her spot. Jessica had sat down beside her after she took a couple loads out to the truck.

"You two didn't help load our supplies, and I wouldn't trust you with a weapon when you will most likely end up shooting yourself, or one of us out of anger," he replied without looking at them.

"I know I could handle that thing," Jessica spoke with a false brave attitude.

"If you can't handle taking just two boxes up to the truck, there is no way in hell you will ever be near a gun, Jessica," my dad snarled at her, causing her to flinch back in her chair.

"But," she began once again after dad turned back around.

"Jessica, just shut it okay?" Mike snapped before storming off. Jessica sat there stunned with loss for words.

"Now, there is enough room for two others in the front with me, and the rest of you can sit in the back of the camper. There is one bed above the roof of the truck, and the table can be made into another bed. We will have to share sleeping places, but the floor will work for some of you also. I want no fighting, or whining over where you get to sleep at night. We will all take turns in each places to keep things fare. We will also take turns driving, but only the ones I trust the most will drive this truck. We will not stop for little things. I only plan to stop for gas or a refill of supplies. We will not be staying in one spot for then a few hours at a time. We can't risk our lives," my father explained before we went up to the truck.

"Who will ride up front first?" Jasper drawled.

"Mr. Banner and I will at first. That way some of you can rest up if you need to. I know a few of you were up most of the night keeping watch, and we may need all the energy everyone has to make it to the safe town," he replied.

"Oh good. I am so tired," Lauren faked yawned.

"You haven't done a thing to help us at all. How could you be tired?" Rosalie seethed.

"That bunk was not comfy," she whined.

"Girl, the bed you slept in your whole life is no longer there. Get used to it. And if you whine again, you can be walking instead of riding. All the whining and crying will get us killed, not saved," Mr. Banner replied with a sigh. He wasn't the only one tired of the attitude she had been giving us.

"You can't be serious?" Lauren spoke with wide eyes.

"Try me," dad replied, as he led the way out of the shelter and to the barn. "Everyone, try to stay as quiet as possible. The infected could be near us. If any of you get bitten, I will not hesitate to shoot you in the head right away."

Mr. Banner was sure to shut the metal door behind us, and also the door that hid the ladder. The orange truck was parked just a few feet away from entrance of the barn. The camper was a light blue color. Of course it would be a tight fit for all of us, but we could hopefully make it work out as long as the two girls would corporate with us.

While Mr. Banner went to open the barn doors, the rest of us piled into the camper. Edward, Jasper and Emmett went straight to the bed and took a seat. Alice, Mike, Tyler, Rosalie and myself squeezed around the small worn white table. That left Jessica and Lauren to sit on the floor for the time being, whom both pouted, but at least didn't say anything.

Once the truck started quietly and we were on our way. Of course, Emmett being the over grown kid, pulled out a stack of Uno cards and began to challenge us all to a game. Jessica and Lauren were the only two who didn't want to play. They both just sat quietly on the floor, ignoring all of us.

After about an hour being in such a cramped place, the track stopped. Mr. Banner opened the door, and said we could all stretch a little bit while they refilled the gas tank, and check the pharmacy for any medicine we may need.

The small town was deserted. Trash cans were tipped over, windows broken, and there was hardly any sound. The air smelt of decay. There was a feeling of emptiness among the deserted roads.

We were stopped a Conoco. Mr. Banner figured we should gas up before continuing on, just in case the next town was not safe to stop in. By the looks of things here, I wasn't sure this town was safe either.

Emmett and my father went into the pharmacy that was across the street to see what supplies they had while Jasper and I went into the gas station. I grabbed some shopping bags to fill with candy and drinks. Jasper went and got some pain medicine. Everything was stalked on the shelved. Towards the back, there was blood on the floor that led towards the back where the freezers were. I made sure to not go over there. I was never the best at seeing blood, and didn't want to find a dead body. Jasper had other ideas. He happily and calmly walked over to check it out while I continued to hurriedly put all the band aids and antibacterial creams I could grab.

Jasper all of a sudden ran out, motioning me to hurry up and follow him quietly.

"We need to go. Now!" Jasper spoke hurriedly to everyone as we reached them. Everyone was by the truck, soaking up some sun and some much needed space.

"Let's get in. Hurry. But stay as quiet as possible," my dad answered as he went around and got in.

"Why? What's going on?" Jessica asked confused.

"Inside, there's infected," Jasper replied quietly while climbing into the truck.

"There can't be. There's no one around here. If there was, they would all be here," Lauren screeched.

Lauren and Jessica were both still standing outside of the truck, talking louder than necessary. My dad had turned the truck on, and I knew he wouldn't be waiting on the dim-witted girls to get on. I happened to glace back over to the doorway of the gas station, and there stood five zombies. Pieces of their faces was missing as dried blood was all over their chins and chests. One, a female, was missing her hands and blood still dripped from them wounds.

"If you don't get on right this second, you will be left here to rot," dad shouted out the window.

The girls slowly turned around and saw the disgusting infected corpses. They froze as their eyes landed on them, then they began to scream. My dad drove away as Jasper pulled the flimsy door of the camper shut.

Mike was looking through the small window above the little sink at them as we left behind the infected, and two girls.

"It really is their own fault," Rosalie said indifferently as she inspected the bags of food I was able to grab. They bags ended up being thrown on the floor near the bed.

"At least that will save us some room in here, and some air," laughed Emmett.

"You okay Bella?" Edward whispered to me where I had sat down on the floor once Jasper had shut the door.

"Yeah," I sighed, meeting his eyes. "I knew my dad wouldn't wait on them."

"Hey, how long will it be until we get to Boise City?" Tyler asked, eyeing Alice from across the table. Alice had her head in her hands, muttering about not being able to save everyone.

"A day or two," Edward answered as he pulled me up next to. "I am not sure when we will stop again, but I am guessing it will be a fast stop next time."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Charlie's POV

I do not own Twilight.  
Thank you all for your reviews! I will be sure to get the grammar fixed.

Guest review: I will do my best to finish this story. I wanted to write something that was different, and hard to find in the Twilight Fanfiction world.

* * *

I kept my face a mask as I drove away, letting those two innocent girls to be infected. I couldn't exactly feel sorry for them since they were not willing to help themselves. If I had saved them, then we would all die in the end. And if we didn't make it, neither would any of the rest of the surviving people. I was the one of the few holders of the vaccine to this infection. The blood that ran in my veins would help many people to keep healthy and not be plagued by this diseases that was among us.

I was proud of my only daughter. I left plans out where she would easily see so she would know what to do in an event like this. I knew the zombies would come. It was only a matter of time before they reached us. The government had been experimenting for years on them, and it would only take one tiny mistake on their part for the infection to spread.

The government also does not have any live working vaccinations on hand. Not many even know about it. Any one I have come across that were asking questions about any of this, they ended up dying from some type of bizarre accident, and all their research was destroyed within hours. I was smart and kept my thoughts to myself, and my research hidden in a safe under the bed, and some in plain sight.

Now, Renee, my lovely wife, ran off to help with the experiments when they first started. I warned her not too, that it would only bring death to our family. But she didn't listen. She didn't care that our daughter would need her years later, or even that very next day when life brought death closer to our family than anyone thought would happen.

I didn't know the first thing about being a single parent, let alone to a growing girl who would be needing a mother figure for all that girly stuff she would have to endure. I was not found of the boys in town, since they all had a soft spot for her. So I taught her how to protected herself again any man, infected or not. She was able to out shoot me at target practice within weeks. Through all this, we were able to gain a wonderful relationship.

When the infected hit our town yesterday morning, I was worried. I made sure not to panic. I knew I had to take my safety into consideration before trying to get to my daughter. I knew of a few places that would offer me shelter until it was safe to travel. Everyone in town would be in a panic, rushing around like chickens with their heads cut off. I hid in our basement, locked away from everyone. Everything.

I stayed as quiet as I could. I didn't even want to chance calling Bella in case she was hiding as well. When she called a few hours later, I felt instant relief. I knew I would be able to make it to her, but warned her what to do anyways, just in case.

After darkness had long since over taken the town, I ventured out as quiet as I possibly could. With my police training, I was able to make it out of the house and to the neighbors for their truck. I of course checked any houses that looked like there was no infected to any survivors.

I found no survivors. Only the infected, or the ones that would soon turn into zombies. There was no hope of saving them. I saw the way they all looked at me. None of them attacked, but they stared at me, through me in a way. Some had missing skin all over their bodies and their wounds bled black. One zombie had no teeth, and was trying to gum his own arm.

The zombies were not want I expected, other than the flesh eating thing. Some were smarter than the others. You could tell who was mentally sick before they turned. The ones that were mentally ill, or had any sort of learning problem, acted different. They ran into everything they came into contact with. They crashed through windows; ran full speed at walls over and over again.

The zombies that were normal, couldn't see very well, but responded to all sounds. They attacked the zombies that were running into things. They went after the animals that hissed and snarled at them.

The saddest part was where the children who were infected. They looked crazed. They ran fast, and were sneaky. They would be able to sneak up anyone without being seen or heard. They ate messier that the others, but were the most deadly of all the infected. There was no help left to anyone here.

With knowing ahead of time, I was able to make a couple different safe places we would be able to hide out in. I put enough supplies in the barn that would last ten people for a month to two months if we had to stretch it out longer. I knew that the barn was the biggest, and would offer the best solution. The other place was at a mill on the other side of town that had a tower that had enough supplies for ten people for a week. It was not as safe, but would offer shelter for a little while since the zombies do not like to climb. For some reason, they are scared of heights.

When I got to the barn, I was happy to see that my daughter was able to keep watch, and her classmates were willing to help. Except for those two girls. Jessica and Lauren were spoiled children, and their parents never taught them how to respect others. I knew that their parents were dead. I shot them in the head myself in front of the post office. I also knew that they would not survive long with this outbreak. Not many people would unless they were strong, and prepared in any sort of way.

I was proud of Edward. He was never a child himself. His parents' life style forced him to grow up to quickly, and I happily took him in when his parents were gone when he was younger. His parents never wanted a child to chain them down from their travels. I taught him how to shoot, how to live without the things we didn't need. The simple life would be a better way to put it.

I didn't know the other kids very well. I knew Bella wasn't great friends with them, except for Alice. She was always at our house. She brought light into our little darkened world. She helped bring Bella out of her depression years before, and they have been the best of friends since then. And of course, I had a soft spot for Alice. She was outgoing, and sweet. She was like another daughter to me.

I had a feeling the Boise City would not hold much for us, but it would be a start. We had to start somewhere, and look for survivors once we were out of the clear. No one could live on their own out here in this world with the infected. They won't stop at anything to get their food.


End file.
